


Listen

by trascendenza



Category: Cold Case
Genre: 100 word drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-24
Updated: 2007-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza





	Listen

You say it when you're alone, and he's half-drowsing on the couch. You keep it quiet, slip it in easily enough, but you can tell from the hitch in his half-smile that he notices, maybe he even understands that it's one of the only ways that you can acknowledge what's going on: acknowledge him.

He told you once that he's almost forgotten to respond when someone calls him Sean. _Burned out in the war, Jimmy. Coop's all that's left now._

You like to string your hand in his hair, and summon him back to here and now.

He always comes.


End file.
